Imperfect Cell
Imperfect Cell is Cell's mature form prior to his absorption of Androids 17 and 18. Appearance Unlike his larva form, Cell fully walks upright on two legs. His facial features have not yet fully developed, and he still retains an orifice-like mouth (which generally obscures four teeth, as revealed in "Silent Warrior"), rather than traditional human-like features seen in later forms. The two sections of his head shoot off in different directions, rather than nearly straight up, as in the next two forms. Cell is later shown using the power he absorbed from his victims by having an aura with the appearance of wailing souls. History When Cell was first awakened in his time line, both Android 17 and Android 18 were not present, either deactivated (with a specially built remote control by Bulma, reminiscent of what Dr. Gero utilized to deactivate all his Androids had they displayed a demeanor of insubordination) or killed by Future Trunks. In order to complete his evolution, he kills Future Trunks and steals his time machine, going back in time to the date set by Future Trunks in the "standard" time line when both Androids were still functional, sometime around four years prior to the Androids arrival. In order to fit into the machine, Cell had to revert back to an egg. Once in the past, he hid underground for four years until he could grow back to his adult, humanoid self. After emerging in his imperfect form, Cell still feared that he didn't have the power he needed to forcibly absorb the androids. To increase his strength, his first actions were to exterminate several towns, absorbing the human inhabitants within. After completing his feeding on the humans in Ginger Town, Cell was confronted by Piccolo. After a brief struggle were he was beaten around several times, he manages to absorb enough of Piccolo's power to make him stronger and destroys one of Piccolo's arms. Cell (now mistakenly confident in victory) explains who he is to Piccolo. Future Trunks and Krillin then arrive at the scene. Future Trunks' presence in the past suprises Cell, as was the fact that Goku hadn't died of his heart disease and was still alive. Outnumbered, Cell quickly uses the Solar Flare to temporarily blind his opponents and escape. Cell decided to use a hit-and-run strategy at this point, hiding from the Z Fighters while going from town to town absorbing humans and gaining the power he needs to be able to take on the androids. Piccolo and Tien worked on tracking him while Future Trunks and Krillin killed the current (main) time line's Cell while still in his infancy. Eventually, after absorbing several tens of thousands of humans, Cell detected a large ki; knowing that this had to be Piccolo, he deduced that the only thing that could make him fight so hard would be the androids. Cell wasted no time and quickly headed to the area; as he figured, he finds Piccolo and Android #17 engaged in battle. Cell interrupted the fight and attacked Android #17. At this point his power had far surpassed Piccolo and Android 17's, and without any precautions he approaches #17. As the monster prepares to absorb the android, Piccolo attacks him, freeing Android 17 from his grasp. When Android #17 learns what Cell had planned, he dismisses the threat, thinking that he was much more powerful than Cell could ever be, and attacked. After knocking away Android #17, he fought and easily beat Piccolo. After blasting a hole through Piccolo's side and tossing him into the sea, Cell was able to attack #17 again. He had almost absorbed him when Android #16 got involved. #16 then stated according to his calculations that he was just equivalent to Cell in both strength and speed, and portended that he'd be the one to kill Cell. After a struggle where it is revealed that Cell is unable to absorb #16, #16 had injured Cell, but before he could finish him off, #17 interrupted and remarked that the three of them were unbeatable. Cell uses this opportunity to burst out of the ground directly behind #17 and quickly absorbed him, evolving into Semi-Perfect Cell. Alternative timeline Future Trunks, who died during Cell Games and was brought back to life with the Dragon Balls, then returned to his alternate time-line and destroyed the Androids, including the Imperfect version of Cell, bringing peace back to his era. Thus, Cell never reached other forms in the alternative future. Special abilities * Absorption * Kamehameha * Solar Flare * Spirit Bomb * Special Beam Cannon Trivia * This is the only form of Cell with both wings and a long tail. * His mouth in this form resembles that of an Arlian, except that his mouth opens when he talks. Category:Characters From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.